Broken Control
by Rei-la-da
Summary: Ed is always running in the same pattern. To him, he feels like hes being controlled. What happens when Roy breaks his pattern and opens his heart? This is royxed yaoi. Don't like don't read! One-shot.


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, and my first time writing anything yaoi, for that matter. Please go easy on me, pointers are appreciated. This is RoyxEd=boyxboy. If you don't like that kind of stuff, leave now. Also, mature readers only. You have been warned. Onto the story!**

I'm always running in a routine. It feels like someone is operating me by a remote control. There is never a moment when I'm breaking the usual pattern of buttons. I do my mission, break the news to Al that his big brother is a failure, report to that smug bastard, and then reset. It's always game over for me, I don't think there will ever be a win. It all started because of me. This is all my fault. The transmutation, Al's body, everything. I hate myself, it's so hard to look into the mirror. All I ever see is the monster that I am.

Not sure how, but today I ended up in front of Roy Mustang. He called me in earlier, but has been too busy scribbling on papers to explain why I'm here. Finally once princess hairdo was done with his precious papers, he oh so kindly decided to give me the time of day.

"Do you know why you're here, Fullmetal?" He asked me, leaning back in his chair. That question made me want to punch a wall. Of course I don't know! I simply shook my head to avoid conflict. He sat up straight and glared at me into interstellar space. Great. This means I messed up.

"Why don't you tell me why I'm here instead of me having to guess? Save us both the trouble." I scoffed, leaning against the wall.

His signature smirk crossed his face. He stood up and got out of his chair. As he approached me, I straightened up. Didn't want to let my guard down. Who knows what he has up his sleeve.

"I've finished all my work for today. Lets go back to my place." I stood wide-eyed at the older raven haired man.

"Excuse me? Why, are you trying to kidnap me?" I teased.

"Well it wouldn't be hard. Considering you could barely put up a fight against someone who's so much taller than you." There it was. That routine teasing.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN TAKE DOWN AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!?" I shouted, angered and irritated. I was about to add a second comment when, the world stopped spinning. It took me a second to process what happened. Somehow, someway, Roys lips ended up on mine. Wait, WHAT!?

I slapped him upside the head and ran out of the room lightning fast. Several people stared at me. As I saw him coming for me, I used my only option.

"Help me! That pedophile is trying to kidnap me!" I shouted as loud as I could. As I approached Hawkeye she pulled out her gun and aimed it at me. As Roy got near, she pointed it at him too.

"Just what on earth is going on here?" Her cold, stern voice demanded. By that point a crowd had gathered to watch the scene unfold.

"I apologize Lieutenant, but Fullmetal and I had a misunderstanding. I need to bring him to my place to discuss business, but his short brain got the wrong idea." My vein popped out at that statement.

"I see. Carry on, I'll inform everyone not to worry." Hawkeye said, placing her gun back in the holster. Roy grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the building. I wanted to put up a fight and yell at him for lying, but the memory of the kiss made me frozen. Once I came to my senses, we were already halfway to his house.

"So this "business". Was it necessary to kiss me for it?" I asked sarcastically. He smirked as he made a sharp turn.

"It in fact was necessary, Edward. You see I'm sick of hiding." I exhaled and held my arms to my chest. I felt so strange. Shouldn't I be trying to kill him for doing that? And did he just say my first name?

"Hey, we're here." I fell out of my dazed state. I turned my head to see him standing there with the car door open. I hopped out of the car and watched as he closed and locked the car. This was my chance. I could run away and report him for the creep he is! Move legs, move dammit! My automail leg is cooperating, but my real one won't budge. It was too late, Roy had me in his arms and carrying me inside.

"Put me down, you bastard!" I kicked, scratched, and bit him. Unfortunately for me, I bit him on the neck. Thinking that would be effective, it did the opposite. He released a moan and closed the door.

"You could wait until we got inside, Ed?" He jokingly asked. It took me a while to process what he meant. Since my mom died and my dad left, I had no knowledge about _certain_ subjects. I blushed deeply and stuttered for words.

"I- no- wait- it was- I-a-ah." I finished my sentence with a moan. Whatever Mustang was doing to me it felt good. I closed my eyelids and focused on the pleasure of him biting and licking my neck. Wait, I can't let this go on! I pushed him away and headed for the door. Instead of opening it I was pushed against it and kissed. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

"N-no-aah" I moaned, as he snuck his tongue in while I was talking. I'm going drunk. His taste, his movements, his looks, everything was toxic. This is wrong, so wrong. Then, why does it feel so good? I can't let him do this. I pushed him off again and opened the door. His arm grabbed me and pulled me back in.

"Please, let me go. You're my commanding officer, do you have any idea what kind of trouble we'd both get in!?" I asked, the consequences running in full speed into my brain.

"I know baby, I know. It's okay though, Hawkeye will make sure nobody ever finds out."

"WHO YOU CALLING A-mmm, god." My breath hitched in my throat. He was doing something different. Something that felt so much better than the others. I looked down and saw him tracing the border of my erection. I had to get away, I had to run. Why couldn't I do that? I need to, I need to fight! "R-ROY!" I yelled in pleasure as he slid off my under garments and licked the tip of my cock. That was it, I couldn't fight back anymore.

"I surrender." I mumbled. That seemed to turn him on. I noticed the bulge in his pants growing. The way he looked at me with lust and love made my heart skip a beat. He was the biggest tease on the planet. He ran his fingers up and down barely hovering above my cock. He felt almost like a phantom. I released a frustrated moan.

"R-Roy, don't tease me." I whimpered, not caring if I sounded needy. He smirked and licked the tip of my cock again. Finally after what felt like an eternity, he put the whole thing in.

"ROY! Mmmm, oh god aaah." My knees gave out, it was too much. The feeling was indescribable. As I slid to the floor, Roy released my cock and caught me. After he lay me on the floor, he continued sucking. The way his teeth grazed over my cock felt incredible.

"ROOOY!" I moaned loudly. I didn't care if the neighbors heard us or not. If they were in my position they'd understand the way it's impossible to keep quiet. It was becoming too much to bear, I could feel my insides about to explode.

"Roy, I-I'm gonna-oooh-oh, oh god, FUCK!" I cursed as I released my load. My eyes were half open, and everything felt like I dream.

Roy picked me up and lay me down on his ginormous bed. As he started undressing I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet, love. And straighten up, when you lay like that it looks like you're even smaller." I bolted awake and yelled at him.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THE SHEETS COULD COME TO LIFE AND EAT ME!?"

"I didn't say that. And don't worry, I'll be the only one eating you today." He winked. I blushed deeper, and my cock involuntarily twitched. He smirked upon noticing how turned on I just got. He removed his last piece of clothing then pinned me down to the bed. He ran his fingers over my nipples and began rubbing in circles. I moaned as my nipples hardened under his touch. He then licked one, while rubbing the other. I tried to suppress the whimper, but it came out anyways.

"Don't hide your voice from me, Ed. I love every cry and noise you make." He whispered into my ear, before biting down on it. He then proceeded to the neck, and bit several places. I knew it was gonna leave a mark, but hopefully my bangs would cover it. He licked and bit places as he trailed down to my lower region. I spread my legs apart, giving him more access. His tongue circled my entrance and he stuck it in.

"Aaaah, fuck." I moaned as he slowly went in and out with his tongue. After a little bit of nothing but pleasure, he removed his tongue. I let out a small cry at the loss of contact. He held out three fingers to my mouth.

"And just what the hell do you want me to do?" I asked, honestly confused. He let out a chuckle.

"I knew you were new to this, but damn." He said as he continued laughing.

"What do you find so amusing?" I asked. He stopped laughing and kissed me deeply.

"You're just so cute." Tell me the flame alchemist did not just use the word cute. I sighed in frustration, wanting to get on with it. He held out the three fingers to me once again.

"Suck." He demanded. I raised an eyebrow. I decided to roll with it, since I really didn't know anything about sex at all.

"I sucked and wrapped my tongue around his fingers. He let out a muffled moan. He looked at me strangely, then removed the fingers.

"That's one skilled tongue you've got there, I'd like to feel it in other places." He said huskily. I didn't know what he meant by that. Once I realized, my eyes widened and I pushed away into the pillows.

"W-what? No, I can't. I don't know how to- I can't." I reasoned, grabbing a pillow to hide myself.

"You're just so adorable, you know that?" He asked. I blushed, but tried to hide it. I ducked my head behind the pillow so he couldn't look at me.

"Ed, look at me." He demanded in a kind, somewhat gentle, voice. I peeked my eyes over the pillow.

"If you're really uncomfortable with the idea, I won't force you." He said, reaching out to grab the pillow. Once he removed it, he licked near the corner of my eye. A nervous tear must of escaped me. I gathered my courage, and without thinking I pinned him to the bed.

"Woah, damn. Someone is being feisty today." He smirked as he said that.

"S-shut up." I stuttered. Backing away, I went to his lower region. I remembered what he did last time, so I started mimicking his movements.

"Aaah, Ed." He moaned, which gave me courage to continue. I wrapped my tongue around the head of his cock, and licked up and down. He moaned as I did so. After a bit of teasing, I took the whole thing in. It was so big that I nearly gagged. The realization that huge thing was going to be in me startled me. I had faith he knew what he was doing so I left my well-being to him.

I began sucking harder, as I felt him being driven to the edge. His moans and cries were getting louder.

"E-ED! Aaaah!" he shouted as he released his load. I couldn't swallow it all, it was just too much. Thankfully I did manage to swallow most of it.

"There's no way that was your first time. I'm not a screamer, yet you made me yell." I couldn't help but feel proud when he said that.

"You're not the only one who's skilled, big guy." Once again I found myself pinned down. He held out his fingers again, which I sucked once more.

Once he deemed them wet enough, he pulled them out and brought them to my entrance. He slowly entered, making sure he didn't hurt me. Once I nodded he went in and out. I moaned. The feeling was different, but powerful. He pulled out of me then added a second finger. This time I was hit with a little pain, but not much. The more he moved around the louder my moans got. He began scissoring me, which felt incredible. Finally, he added a third finger.

My face twisted in pain. He began soothing me, saying it wouldn't hurt after a bit. I gave him the all clear and he continued. It wasn't long until I started shouting, begging him to continue.

"ROY! MORE, AH!" I screamed, as he hit a certain spot that made me see white. He pulled all three fingers out then reached into the drawer. He grabbed a bottle, poured some of its contents on his hands, then placed the substance on his cock.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This is called lube. We use it so that it'll hurt less." He explained. I nodded and impatiently waited for him to hurry up. Once he was done, he put the bottle back then positioned himself.

"This is going to hurt, let me know if you want to stop."

"What hurts worse? This, or loosing an arm and a leg?" I asked. He knew I had a point. He counted to three, then slowly pushed in.

It hurt more than I thought it would. I let out a gasp of pain. He stopped, and began rubbing my nipples.

"It's okay Ed, it will get better. Just, trust me." I nodded. We stayed like that for a little, until I let him know he could continue. After three times of going in and out, there was no pain, only bliss.

"ROY, H-HARDER! FUCK!" I screamed loudly. He went harder in. Every time he hit that place, I wanted more of it.

"AH! AH! AAAH, FASTER! OH, OH GOD."

He obeyed my commands and went faster. He released a few shouts and moans of his own. One more thrust was all it took for me.

"ROOOY! I-I'M GONNA, HAA,HAAA, A-AAAH!" I screamed as I released my load. It didn't take him long to follow.

"E-EDWARD! AAH!" He shouted as he released inside of me. After a minute he pulled out, and laid right next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Ed, that felt incredible." He whispered as he played with my hair. I was too dazed to answer. All I said in reply was uh huh and a nod. Sleep was starting to over take me.

"I guess even short guys have big packages." I picked up a nearby pillow and threw it at him. My voice was too hoarse to shout at him, so I resorted to violence.

"I'll see you in the morning, my love." And that's the last thing I remembered. Him, clinging to me, as sleep finally won. That day was when my usual pattern was destroyed forever.

**How was it? Please let me know in the reviews! All of them are appreciated! Until next time!**

**~Rei**


End file.
